


Hope's Peak America

by Snackdubbbztv



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, OC's only play a minor role, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snackdubbbztv/pseuds/Snackdubbbztv
Summary: All Ryouta ever wanted was to escape everything from back home, the stress, the bullying, and all the pain. As soon as he escapes from everything he may have to re-live it all over again.-ON HIATUS-





	1. A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> **Okay so I've decided to post pretty much what is my first fanfiction, I've never really written anything other than essays for projects. But like at 3 in the morning I had this huge urge to write a story that included Ryouta/SHSL Impostor, also with the OC's and everything they're really only going to be used in the first few chapters, and gradually lose importance since I really want to keep the main focus on like the cannon characters, and also sorry if anyone is a bit too OOC this is again my first time trying to write fanfiction. Also I'm going to fuck with the whole age and where everything takes place, sorry!! Me messing with where it takes place is only because I'll understand the school system better and it'd be easier for me to write. Changing the ages was just a random personal preference, but if it's bothersome enough I'll change them back to cannon-ish ages. Oh!! I don't have a beta reader for this story and the program i used doesn't have an auto correct, so if you spot any grammar/spelling mistakes, just comment them below and I'll do my best to fix them!! Also for any Japanese text it'll be written in hiragana or katakana since I cannot read/write kanji. There are multiple pairings but end game/ main ship is Ryouta/SHSL Impostor. Also I might change the title of the story as it goes on. Rating might change, and to keep this clear there will be no OC/Cannon relationships.**   
>  **Okay so for the ages/grades below (This should Include most of who will appear):  
> **   
>  **Ryouta - 14 - 9th/M4  
> **   
>  **SHSL Impostor - 15/9th/M4 (someone please give some nickname ideas for him!!)  
> **   
>  **Ibuki - 15/9th/M4  
> **   
>  **Byakuya Togami -16/ 10th/ M5  
> **   
>  **Naegi Makoto - 15/16/ 10th/ M5  
> **   
>  **Naegi Komaru - 14/15/9th/M4  
> **   
>  **Touko Fukawa - 15/10th/ M5  
> **   
>  **Juzo Sakakura - 26  
> **   
>  **Kyosuke Munakata - 26**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> **  
> **  
> **  
> **  
> **  
> **  
> **DR1 cast - 16/17  
> **  
>  **SDR2 cast- 14/15**  
>   
>   
>   
> 
> ****  
> ****  
> ****  
> **  
> **  
> **  
> **  
> **  
> **  
> **Kallie - 9  
> **  
>  **Crystal - 47  
> **  
>   
>   
> 

It was only about a few steps, those few small steps that'd take the young 15 year old chesnut haired boy away from his life in Japan. Those few steps from the plane gates to the plane itself, he was scouted for his high talent with animating and using techniques to play with the emotions of others. The airport security call up his flight's number, F-7210, he grasps his carry-on and begins to wait in line with the other passengers as they allow people to enter one by one. Ryouta was honestly glad he was scouted by Hope's peak academy, he was finally able to escape from all the bullying and previous mistakes he had made in Japan, and was now allowed to start a new life in America. Security calls him up to the stand, Ryouta jumps for a second since he hadn't realized it was his turn now, he creeps towards the stand pulling his passport out of the small carry on bag he had.  
'Is this your first time leaving the country?' The monotone voice of the woman had said as she looked at his passport and ticket.  
'Y-yes,' He replies stuttering a bit, 'I'm heading there to study abroad'  
The woman tears the ticket by the dotted line and hands him the small stub along his his passport, 'Your seat is 38B, it should be on your left.'  
He takes back his passport and begins to walk down to where the plane was. Ryouta drags himself to his seat and tucks his bag under the seat in front of him, sitting by the window he simply looks out, thinking about what was going to be of his next few years of his life in America. According to the scout his host family was going to be a single mother at the age of 47 with her 9 year old daughter living with her. He leaned against the window and began to closed his sleep deprived eyes, it had been a little under a week since he last had time to sleep, juggling his time with preparing his bags and animating his newest project. Sleep soon began to consume the overly thin boy.  
Ever since he was a small child he'd been bullied, constantly feeling the pain of being thrown around and kicked, most cases they'd dump trash over him and take pictures of him in his defenseless state, he'd always return home reeking of the garabage that had been thrown at him, his parents were more concerned that'd the small child would become a shut in, the only thing that was ever able to help Mitarai from committing suicide was anime. The young child always loved how each character had their own problems to deal with and by the end they were always able to fix and resolve all of their problems, he became to practice animating at the age of 10, he dreamed of creating the perfect anime, the anime that made even the depressed of the depressed feel some sort of worth in their life. After he had been scouted by Hopes peak he began extra studies to learn English to live a communal life his new host family. I can't let them hate me, I'd never want to burden anyone, especially the people I will be living with for the next 4 years. 

Beep... A small ring was playing in Ryouta's mind... Beep... The static of the intercom played, ' We have arrived at our destination, please collect all items before exiting the plane, and as always thank you for flying with us.' The light haired boy began to rub at his temples, he had slept through the entire 14 hour flight, gathering his items he piles out of the plane, it takes about 2 hours to get through customs and to gather all his baggage. Pushing the cart full with his stuff he prepares to leave through the gate. Stopping just before the door he takes a deep breath to calm down, before beginning to push though the door again. These families are qualified to take care of me, this a new country things won't be the same as last time. He looks around for about 10 minutes when he sees a young girl with short curly hair hold up a sign above her head, the sign reading;  
**'Welcome to America!!  
** **みたらい りょうた !!  
** **Love, Kallie and Crystal~'  
** It was clear that it had been written by her mother since the handwriting was too neat to be that of a 9 year old girl. The part signed Kallie though very much could have been written by the girl herself as it was much more messy as compared to the sign itself. They wrote my name in hiragana, how cute.  
Ryouta begins to walk towards the girl, for some reason he feels like he should try and speak in japanese to see how much the girl knew,'おはよ,わたしのなまえわりょうたです'  
The young girl's eye shine up as if seeing this was one of the best things she had encountered that day, 'はじめまして,わたしのなまえわKallieです'  
Mitarai opens his mouth prepared to say another simple greeting but he is then cut off my the small child,' Actually that's all I know, big sib taught me that before they went off to college, sorry to dissapoint.'  
Ryouta simply smiled, patting the girl on the head, 'The best thing is that you tried, and that's all that matters. Anyways where is you mother?'  
'Oh her, she went to the bathroom, she actually just left as you got out. Mom should be back ina minute or two. More importantly you speak pretty good english, are you sure you've never been to the US before?' She questioned as she began to walk him towards a Starbucks stand, where they found a bench to sit on.  
Taking his seat he replied to her, 'I did lots of self study so that it wouldn't be too awkward.'  
Looking at Ryouta, eyes wide with respect and interest in him,'Wow! That's so nice of you to think of us in that way, and it's more amazing how far you've progressed thanks to that self study.'  
'Kallie!!' A strong voice boomed, ' have you found Ryouta yet?' A woman who looked to be in her early 40s began to run up to the two of them. She wasn't that tall being 5'4 at most, her hair appeared to be orange with crystal blue eyes, being a little chubby for her height, her face being sprinkled with freckles.  
Kallie bring her small chubby finger towards Mitarai's face, 'Yup! He's right here!'. He had very noticable bags under his eyes, was pretty short, and looked very malnurished. He had a feeling the plane was going to be pretty cold so he was wearing a thick jacket with a warm scarf colored in a dark red.  
'Hello, nice to meet you, my name is Mitarai Ryouta, thank you for allowing me to stay with you.' He greets the woman.  
'It's really nothing, with my other two daughters out of the house this year it's nice for Kallie to have someone to bond with, ' The woman replies as she takes over the cart with the baggage, leading him into the garage, ' Oh! You can call me Crystal by the way, I hope you enjoy your time here.'  
The overly skinny boy was about to reply when Crystal cut him off, ' Oh, and this is just a tip but it's summer here so wearing a warm jacket is not really a smart idea, but if that's what you like feel free to keep it on.'  
'O-oh thank you,' He begins to strip himself of the jacket and scarf, carrying the articles of clothing in his arms, 'How far away is your home from the airport?'  
'About an hour away, sorry about that! Feel free to sleep if you want, riding that plane for so long must be exsausting,' Crytal says as she stops the cart infront of a cream van, she begins to dig in her purse until she finds the key, unlocking the trunk and loading in his baggage, 'Are either of you two hungry? I might be able to pickup McDonald's on the way home if you are.'  
'Yes please mom!' The young child exclaims as she opens the back door, hoping inside and buckling her seatbelt.  
Ryouta decides to sit in the back to keep Kallie company during the one hour trip to the new home. 'If only that's okay with you.'  
'Looks like we'll be eating at McDonald's soon.' Crystal says as she sits in the driver's seat starting up the car, as the car got further and further from the aiport, Ryouta couldn't help but think to himself that his time here in America isn't going to be so bad after all.


	2. Preparations and Anime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Crystal sets up the office, Kallie and Ryouta watch anime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Okay so I honestly didn't expect to get over 70 hits on the first chapter so thank you so much for that, also the first five chapters should be Ryouta adjusting to his new life and preparing for the new school year, then after that it should focus mainly on interactions between interactions with Ryouta and his classmates.**

Arriving at the home, the three of them pull in all of his baggage, entering from the back of the house. Walking into the kitchen the house was a nice two story house, on the staircase there were some photos, some photos of a baby Kallie along with what might be her older sister, the girl has blonde hair just like Kallie with dark red eyes, the same blonde hair that ended in small curls, in the photo the older sister appeared to be 9.  
'Aaaah it's good to be back home.' Crystal sighs as she brings in the last of his bags and locks the door behind her, ' We were planning on remodeling the office into your room but we ended up not having enough time for that so you'll have to temporarily stay in one of my daughter's room. Don't worry though both of them moved out a little over 6 months ago, so go upstairs and pick out a room. I'll be up in about 15 minutes and I'll take the stuff out of the closet.'  
'Okay.' Ryouta meekly replies and he makes his way upstairs. Reaching the top he looks around, He takes a few steps left and finds himself face to face with a sign reading. 

**Dream big or go home!**

The sign itself was decorated with small stars, written in chalk.

'That's my room~' Ryouta jumps at the unexpected sound of Kallie, she begins to walk in front of him and opening the door. 'My room's the biggest while big sib's is the smallest. You probably don't know which rooms you'll have to choose from I'll show you!'  
Kallie grabs his hand and begins walking him towards a small hallway located to the right of the stairs, she opens the door to show the inside of the room. It's almost empty with a few drawers and a double bed, the room was pretty spacious.

'Is this your older sibling's room?' He questions the young girl.

'Nah, this was my older sister's room, my big sibling's room is over there!' She exclaims as she points to the door strait across the stairs. ' And down there is the office, and the door right before the office is the bathroom!' she moves her hand to point down the hallway.

'O-oh, I t-think I'll just use this room.' Mitarai says as he steps closer towards the bed, sitting on it. ' Your mom said something about the office.'

'Yeah! That's going to be your room as soon as we fix it up a bit, we already took out everything but the desk and a cabinet file inside the "closet".'

' Oh really?'

'Yup! Oh that reminds me, mom said that a friend is selling a bed frame for pretty cheap, so we're going to get that tomorrow and put that in the office, then the day after we might go to Ikea to look for decorations and anything else you might need.'

'Y-you guys don't have to that.' Ryouta remarks, kind of embarrassed from all the nice things the host family has done so far.

'Nonsense! Anyways mom said you need to get some rest from your flight, she'll bring up your bags in a minute.' Kallie says as she begin to leave the room. She begins to pull the door to close it, just a crack before the door is fully closed she says, 'OH! welcome to your new home!'

The thin boy lied on top of the temporary bed he'd be using, despite sleeping on the plane he still felt quite tired and thought that'd it'd probably be a good idea to catch a nap. He begins to doze off when a large bang shakes him out of his state.  
Crystal's voice was heard from behind the door, 'Ryoutaaa! Do you mind opening the door for me??'  
He steps up and walks towards the door rubbing his eye's slowly, getting to the door frame he pulls the door open. Crystal is standing there holding his larger bags in her hands, she walks inside and sets the bags close to the closet.

'Thank you for that. I'm pretty sure Kallie already told you about all the plans for the next few days, you don't have to come along if you don't want to, we can just text you photos of things we find. Which reminds me,' she cuts herself off as she digs through her back pocket handing him a smartphone, it's about as big as his and on the top of it reads the company label "ZTE", 'It's one of the go-phones but it'll come in handy, it's on our plan so there's unlimited text and calls, we only have 2 gigs of data shared between 5 people so avoid using data if you can. My number and Kallie's number is on there, feel free to add whoever else you want onto it, I don't check phones so I hope you use them responsibly. So that's about it so far, enjoy you're stay here in America.' She hands him the phone, Ryouta takes it from her and and nods. She's about to open the closet door when Ryouta interrupts her.

'You don't have to do that, since I'll just be moving to the office in a few days, I'll just wait.'

'Okay then, if you need anything else just call me okay.'

The next morning was pretty hectic as Crystal and a couple of other people struggled to put the bad frame together, Ryouta and Kallie were sitting on a sofa downstairs. Kallie had made sandwiches for everyone, so she was snacking on hers.  
Swallowing her bite Kallie asks,' I heard that school is for super talented kids, what's your talent?'  
He finishes off his bite before answering her question. 'I'm the ultimate animator, or at least that's what it said on my registration letter.'

'Wow that's so cool, what kind of animations do you make?' Her eyes doing her signature sparkle.

'Anime.' He says taking a new bite out of the sandwich.

'Big sibling loved anime, they'd always go on and on about how on of their favorite animators always has his work mistranslated, and since it was never offically liscensed all there was were the pretty bad fansubs. They eventually learned japanese so that they could fix any incorrect subs.' 

'I didn't too many people here in America would like anime that much.' The light haired boy remarked, 'I know there probably some people who really like it.' When speaking he felt that most of the second half of his sentence was trying to subtly describe himself to Kallie.

'Then you'll be surprised, my older sisters and I used to go to anime conventions in cosplay all the time, and if I'm right the middle school near our house has an anime club.'  
Ryouta chuckled at the statement, lightly but Kallie managed to catch on, 'Oh really?'

'Yes really!! I even have photos for proof' Kallie jumps from her spot on the sofa and runs into the kitchen grabbing her phone, she looks through her photos and finally shows him one. There was Kallie wearing a small Totoro poncho, inbetween two girls, one he recognized from the photo of a baby Kallie, in this photo she looked tall, she was also dressed as Sophie from howl's moving castle. The other girl standing to the left of Kallie, she was kind of bent over, you could still tell she was a lot taller than what was only assumed to be Kallie's older sister. She didn't follow the studio Ghibli theme and was dressed as Joseph Joestar. 'As you can see I'm in the middle, the one on my right is my older sister Nicole, well, that's not her real name but we call her that since's she's unhappy with her actual first name. The one on the left is my older sibling, Safi.'

'Oh wow.' He remarks.

'Since you animate anime, do you like anime in general?'

'Yes, to be honest I truly love anime from the bottom of my heart, it's always helped me overcome some pretty tough times in my life.'

'Their probably going to take a while so I'll be right back,' she says leaving the sofa once again, she returns a couple of minutes later with a bunch of studio Ghibi movies and various anime series. 'Most of these are dubbed so sorry about that!' She says while setting down all the DVD's and placing Howl's Moving Castle into the DVD player.

'That's okay!'

The two later spent the rest of the day watching anime, when Crystal had finally finished putting setting up the bed she came downstairs. 'Okay kiddo's that's enough anime for today! Ryouta the bed's all set up and tomorrow we'll be going to Ikea to look for bookshelves and / or decorations. So you two better get to sleep since we'll be up early tomorrow.'  
Ryouta glanced over at the clock, it read 8 pm, he gets up and makes his way up the stairs.

'Okay mom!' Kallie shouts making Ryouta jump a little, she runs up the stairs and into her bedroom slamming the door shut. He makes his way to what was formerly the office and what was now becoming his room, the bed was set up in between two windows giving it a nice feel to it, the desk was about a meter away from the foot of the desk making some good room for moving across the room. He uncovered all the sheets and began to lie in bed, falling asleep about 30 minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I literally forgot what the name of the letter that Hope's peak students receive, as soon as I remember what it's called it fix it, anyways thanks for all the support!!**

**Author's Note:**

> **Translation notes {I'm not fluent in japanese but I am learning it, correct me if I'm wrong}**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **みたらい りょうた - Mitarai Ryouta**
> 
>  
> 
> **おはよ,わたしのなまえわりょうたです - Ohayo, watashi no namae wa ryouta desu - Good morning, my name is Ryouta**
> 
>  
> 
> **はじめまして,わたしのなまえわKallieです - hajime mashite, watashi no namae wa Kallie desu - Nice to meet you, my name is Kallie**


End file.
